The Journey To Traverse Town
by The Manacal Phantom
Summary: Chapter 11 is up FINALLY! (one femalefemale kiss, be warned)Everyone from the Destiny Islands is taking a trip to Traverse Town; Leon and Yuffie get into a fight over money with two suspicious characters!
1. The Journey To Traverse Town

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts, so lets not go tell Mr. Disney executive daddy that I wrote this, okay?

Author's Note: I haven't quite beat Kingdom Hearts yet... so I can't beat Riku/Ansem the second time, big deal... anyway, in this story, the plot of the game doesn't matter, it still happened, but I don't care! If I get anything saying "well so-and-so died and so-and-so wouldn't do that" I don't care!

The Journey to Traverse Town

"Hey! Wake Up!" yelled Selphie into Sora's ear, "It's today, are you stupid or something? Get Up!" Sora groaned, then rolled off the pier into the water below, 

"Hey! Ah! Cold! Selphie! Come on!" he jumped up and held onto the edge of the pier, then shook his fist at the girl before loosing his grip and plummeting the long three feet into the water,

"Sora, you're so clumsy," Selphie giggled as Riku ran over to see what was wrong,

"Hey, what ha... did Sora fall asleep on the pier again?" he asked, rolling his eyes,

"Yes! He's so stupid, not anywhere as smart as you Riku," said Selphie, looking up into Riku's eyes while batting hers,

"Gah! Stop that! Get it through you head, I am not interested in you! You must've hit yourself with your jump rope again,"

"Aww, come on Riku, I saw you looking up my skirt the other day when you, Sora and Kairi were playing in the water, why do you think I wear this? For Tidus, or Wakka?" Riku turned red,

"Woah there, it's hard not to look there, you really should-"

"Hey! I'm only just about to fall into the water again! Someone help me!" yelled Sora loudly,

"Oh come on, your in two feet of water, the beach in five feet away, walk to the pier," mumbled Riku, still red,

"I just wanted someone to help me..." mumbled Sora as he noticed Kairi sprinting towards him,

"I'll save you! Just don't panic!" screamed Kairi. She had stuffed two rather large coconuts down her shirt, giving off a bouncy effect when she ran. She reached the water and began to bound through it, splashing water in every direction for added drama, then jumped onto Sora, purposely hitting him in the face with the coconuts,

"Ow, watch it Kairi, those things hurt!"

"Don't you like them? You certainly like staring at Yuffie's when we visit her!" Sora then turned red also,

"Hey, I like them!" yelled Riku, trying to drown out Selphie's cries for attention, "I want to touch them!" 

"I was just kidding Riku," groaned Kairi, obviously embarrassed at what he had said, "I was just trying to get a laugh," she pulled the two coconuts out of the bottom of her shirt, secretly trying to flash as much of her stomach to the two boys as humanly possible.

"Hey! You wanna see some of that! I got some!" screeched Selphie as she lifted up her dress in a vain attempt at Riku's attention, "Riku... Riku! RIKU!"

"Jeez, calm down," Riku looked at the small girls and all her... assets, then yelped and took off running, 

"What's wrong Riku! Embarrassed! I don't mind, let me see you now!" screamed Selphie as she ran as fast as he could (with her dress still raised) after Riku.

"Come on, it's already noon, we need to get going, ya?" groaned Wakka as he sat on the pier." Riku had finally calmed Selphie down by promising her a date, Sora and Tidus were dueling on the beach (Tidus was no mach for Sora with his mock-keyblade given to him as a gift from Goofy), and Kairi was finishing her packing. 

"Okay, all ready," yelled Kairi from her hut, "Come and help me, won't you boys?" Sora quickly knocked Tidus into a light coma, then sprinted after Riku, who was already half way up the steps followed by a screaming Selphie.

"Those two are gonna tear each other's throats out before Kairi eats a paopu, ya?" said Wakka, lazily as he threw a ball at Tidus, waking him up, 

"What was that?" he asked,

"Nothing, lets get ready to go, Kiari's ready, so Sora will call the ship soon, ya?" 

"Ya... I mean yea," The two boys got up together, and walked slowly down the breach to the landing point. Sora and Riku were right behind them, each carrying a huge trunk

"I'm telling you Riku, she wasn't ready for us to come in, she doesn't want you!" mumbled Sora as he strained under the trunk he was carrying,

"Then why didn't she have her shirt on? Did she just 'forget'?" chuckled Riku, memorizing the sight he had just witnessed, "You should have seen it, I burst in to announce my victory over you, and she was standing over her bed, shirt in hand, smiling at me. All she had on top was her-"

"Riku! Sora! Hurry up!" yelled Selphie from the landing point, the Gummi Ship given to them by the King had just arrived. 

Sora and Riku were arguing over whose turn it was to drive, the others were already strapped into their seats, but Riku and Sora were standing on the landing pad, outside the white and gray mass of putty.

"Are you that dim-witted? I built it, I fly it!" roared Sora,

"You wouldn't have even found Donald and Goofy if it wasn't for me!" bellowed Riku,

"Well, then thank you," 

"You're welcome, now, let's go, you can ride shotgun," said Riku with a devious grin,

"No! I drive!"

"Fine, I don't to have to cope with those sluggish controls anyway, and that speed? Too boring for me," said Riku, with a fake sigh of relief,

"Well, err, in that case maybe it is your turn," blurted Sora, with a pleading grin,

"Well, okay, thanks sucker!" laughed Riku as he hurtled into the pilot seat. Sora gave him a sour look, and took his place next to him. His Gummi Ship looked like an oil tanker with too many wings, with guns mounted on either side of the cockpit, under the wings, and on the belly of the ship along with twin lasers and numerous engines. Overall, the Gummi Ship 'Archimedes' was quite fast, and very responsive, but Riku had taken advantage of Sora's forgetfulness in order to execute his plan. 

"Hey Kairi, want to learn to fly?" he asked, looking back and throwing his most charming smile at her,

"Wow, yea! But Sora's in the co-pilot seat, I don't want him to have to sit back here with Selphie, she's desperate," she said, with a longing look on her face,

"Well, that's fine, isn't it Sora?" asked Riku, throwing an evil look at Sora, who stuck his tongue out at him, "Or maybe you could, maybe, sit on my lap?" again, his smile. Kairi giggled, then agreed, much to the dismay of Sora, who sat in the co-pilot's seat, looking out the window scowling. 


	2. Jeiko and Jei

The Gummi Ship soared through the void towards Traverse Town, bolting past huge asteroids while blowing debris out of its path. Kairi giggled, Riku's arms were wrapped tightly around her sides as he was guiding her hands on the controls.

"There, that's it, turn left," he whispered into her ear, she was trembling slightly, and he liked that,

"Hey Riku, you can turn on all seven engines you know, not just two!" screeched Selphie from the back of the cockpit. Sora grunted in agreement, still staring out the window. He wished he'd had come up with that idea, now the score was 0-1 in their new contest, the contest for Kairi. 

"Come on, man, don't look so glum, ya?" said Wakka, as he leaned forward in his seat, "You'll get you chance, if it makes you feel better, I could get Selphie to sit with you, 

ya?"

"Thanks Wakka, but I'll pass, having no one is better than having Selphie I just-"

"What was that?" screeched the little girl, "is there something wrong with me, I don't like being ignored, I just want someone to notice me," 

"Don't worry Selphie," said Kairi, "I'll help you find someone when we get to Traverse Town,"

"That'd be great Kairi, how about we start right now?" she growled, "How about you find me that boy your sitting on! By the way, he looks like he wants to bone you right now," everyone in the cockpit went wide eyed, all jaws dropped except Sora, who had to hold back a laugh, maybe Selphie was alright. She may be young, but she certainly knew her dirty terminology.

"Umm, Riku, I think I've flown enough, I'm going to go back to my seat now, okay?"

"Well, okay, if you want to... are you sure?" Riku was pleading with her; this was very good for Sora. 

"Yea, my legs are asleep anyway, thanks for the lesson," she smiled and slid off Riku, as she turned away from Riku, she flashed Sora a smile then walked back to her seat next to Selphie. 

"Hey, Riku, I want to drive!" she screeched,

"I know, let Sora teach you," Riku chirped smiling evilly in Sora's direction,

"Yea, Sora's better that no one! Come on Sora, let me sit on you lap!"

"Umm... err... alright, I guess," he mumbled as he shoved Riku off of the pilot's chair. Selphie was up in less than a second and rocketed onto Sora's lap, who experienced some pain from the hard landing. 

"Alright Selphie, all you do it, wait, hey!" She had already grabbed hold of the controls and sent them speeding off into a wild ride

"Never let her fly again!" screamed Tidus as they all jumped onto the pavement,

"I almost lost my breakfast back there!" Kairi giggled as Riku lifted her out of the ship, and Selphie stood up on, waiting for him to do the same to her.

"Well, meet back here tonight at ten, and we'll get a room," said Riku as they all took off in different directions. Sora frowned as Riku and Kairi headed for the accessory shop, they usually stuck together, but they hadn't asked him to come along, maybe he should just go with them? No, they would have gotten his attention. He just went off the third district to find Leon and Yuffie.

Kairi felt bad, she wanted Sora with them, but Riku said he didn't want to come, she hoped she didn't go to far by sitting of Riku's lap that whole time. Was that bump what she thought it was? Was Selphie telling the truth? All she really knew was that she wanted Sora with them, she didn't want to be alone with Riku. At least he told her they were going to stay in the first district, not going to visit Merlin all they way in the third district. Who knows what could've happened during that long walk, maybe she sent off the wrong signals, all she wanted was Sora to be with them.

That was weird, Leon, wasn't in their small room, oh, that's right, he's probably in the secret place with Yuffie, training. Sora decided to go back to the first district and find Wakka and Tidus, they would like to meet Leon, and maybe they could even take him on three to one. Sora walked back to the second district, passing the gizmo shop and the hotel. There was a weird roaring sound coming from the first district, kind of like a crowd shouting a fight on... a fight! Sora drew out his mock-keyblade and sprinted for the door to the first district. 

Sora burst through the door, with keyblade up, ready to fight! But he stopped when he realized what was going on. Leon and Yuffie were fighting two other people, both male, both using very different swords. They were tall, but they had very obvious differences; you could tell they were both very muscular, but one appeared very skinny, while the other was thin. The skinny one had dark purple hair, parted down he middle, neatly trimmed above his ears. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt, with baggy blue pants and big brown boots, with two thick iron buckles on each. On his back was a long, thin iron sheath with a leather strap that ran across his shoulder and chest tightly. All in all, he was nimble, holding his sword in his right hand, clasping it in both when he moved to attack. 

His partner was thin, but had a big chest and broad shoulders; he was powerfully built and showed surprising quickness. He was wearing a dark blue shirt under a black leather jacket with the sleeves cut off at the elbows and baggy blue pants with big black boots. He hefted a large broadsword in his left hand, on which he wore a heavy leather glove used to deflect attacks. He also sported a thin goatee, and shaggy, unkempt brown hair, quickly brushed forward above his eyes. You could see both of them were very muscular, their biceps and chests flexing as they truck blows. 

The purple haired man was directly attacking Leon, who had looked nearly exhausted after parrying every one of the larger man's blows. The purple haired man looked as though he was playing with a four year old girl, easily dodging every one of Leon's attacks, then twisting easily to deliver his own. The larger man was trying to knock Yuffie's shurikens back at her like baseballs. Yuffie was getting angry with this man, for making a fool out her; he could have easily run up and clove her in two! He was playing games with her! She snarled, drew her conformer and charged at him. Leon and the purple haired man looked up at the other two combatants just in time to see Yuffie lash out at the big man, who in turn batted her blow away, then let a punch fly with the other hand, strait into her gut. Everyone gasped, there was quite a crowd gathered, and they all watched as Yuffie sputtered, let out a whimper, then slowly sagged to the floor. The Big man was down in a second to catch her it was as though he didn't want to actually hurt her.

"Jei, get up and fight, leave her!" shouted the purple haired man, in a stern tone, "Leave her and help me take care of him!" pointing to Leon with his sword

"No, man, I didn't mean to hit her so hard, she's just a girl!" shouted the big man, in a deep voice, "You never said we had to kill them!"

"I didn't think you needed to know!" shouted to the smaller of the two,

"Hey! I say you guys end this, the two guys won, Leon, give them their money, me and Kairi will help you with Yuffie," shouted Riku from his perch above the cafe,

"Stay out of this kid!" yelled purple-head, "but he is right, where's our money?" 

"You'll get it, just let me get Yuffie away safely," said Leon, with hatred in his voice,

"I want to help," said the big man,

"Alright, come with me" muttered Leon. The big man picked Yuffie up, leaving his broadsword there, and began to follow Leon. The other man sheathed his sword, then took off after them, a weird grin on his face as he passed Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka.

"Woah, a minute ago, that guy looked like he was going to kill Leon, now he's all happy, ya?" speculated Wakka,

"Yea, but he is dreamy," said Selphie with that look in her eyes (the kind of look she gave Riku). 

Sora took his chance to meet the pair of mystery fighter, and ran out to pick up the broadsword. Wow it was heavy; Sora could barely carry it himself. Riku, Kairi and everyone else from the Destiny Islands joined him as he headed for the Third District safe house. Everyone was talking about the pair of fighters, and how the big one had stopped to help Yuffie in the middle of the fight. The finally reached the house, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said a voice though the door,

"It's us, Aeris," said Sora

"Ok, come in," she said as she swung the door open, Sora set the broadsword against the wall,

"Umm, brought the sword," said Sora loudly,

"Yea, thanks," muttered the big man, he was staring at Yuffie, who lay unconscious on the bed,

"Who's this?" asked the purple haired man, who got a glare from Leon every two seconds,

"These people are our friends, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie,"

"They look like kids, to me!" groaned purple-hair,

"Hey, shut up, your both sixteen!" yelled Leon from the other side of the room,"

"Alright, sorry, nice to meet you, I'm Jeiko, and that big pansy over there is my partner Jei,"

"Yea, nice to meet you," said Sora and Riku. Selphie ran over to try and find some way to flash Jeiko.


	3. Pink Bunnies and Streaking

Chapter 3: Pink Bunnies and Streakers

Tidus, Wakka and Selphie had left the safe house to go find a place for everyone to stay; Sora ran over to talk to Jei who was still sitting by the bed, staring at Yuffie. Riku walked over to Jeiko, who was staring at Selphie, and then Kairi walked over to Leon, who was still glaring at Jeiko. 

"He wanted the big guy to kill Yuffie, what's wrong with him?" he said bitterly,

"Come on, Leon, I heard the amount of money the fight was over. I think you would do the same thing, you aren't exactly Mr. Nice guy yourself!" scorned Kairi,

"Yea, well, he should've threatened to kill me, not her!" he growled, never breaking his glare, "Jei better stop looking at her like that, or I'll-"

"Shush! You just don't want any competition! You want Yuffie for yourself! You two are acting... are acting just like Riku and Sora!" she chided,

"Well, umm... whatever..."

Selphie could not stop talking about the fight and how Jeiko was so strong; they were leaning against a wall outside the hotel in the second district,

"Don't get me wrong, Tidus, he might be skinny, but he's ripped like a no other!!" she screeched,

"Yea, okay Selphie," groaned Tidus, "Hey, I don't think you've told Wakka about Jeiko, why don't you go bug him?"

"Hey! That's right! Maybe he wants to know!" she giggled while running ahead into the hotel.

Yuffie still hadn't woken up; Jei and Leon were worried. They were so worried they could stand to sit next to each other, staring at her. Sora had given up on talking to Jei, so he turned around with a grunt and shuffled to where Riku and Jeiko were standing,

"Yea, she's great, she really likes it when you look up her dress, do it as often as you can!" said Riku, in an informative tone,

"Really? I wanted to do that anyway but..."

Sora didn't want to hear anymore; maybe Selphie needed to know how Riku was trying to pawn her off, he grinned evilly then decided against, it. He didn't want to miss the action when Yuffie finally awakens. Leon and Jei suddenly stood up, gave two deep whoops of joy, then grasped each other and starting jumping up and down,

"What? Where am I? What happened?" stammered Yuffie as she slowly sat up, Jei and Leon realized what they were doing and abruptly let each other go, and stopped jumping,

"Hey, we lost didn't we? All I remember is that big guy hitting me in the stomach. Oh man! We lost all that money!"

"Exactly how much money was it?" asked Sora,

"If you hadn't wandered off, you would know it was one hundred thousand munny," said Riku, frowning at Sora,

"Sorry, but I didn't want to hang out with someone who didn't want me there!"

"Why don't you both shut up while I get acquainted with these two guys," yelled Yuffie, "Hi, I'm Yuffie!" she giggled, looking up at Jei,

"Jei," he said, 

"Oh great, the big pansy is getting nervous, he meant to say, hi, I'm Jei, I'm hopelessly in love with you. Sorry I had to hurt you, I didn't mean to," laughed Jeiko, Sora noticed that his tone of voice had changed signifigantly, he wasn't bitter and serious anymore, he was relaxed, and laughed a lot. 

"Yea," mumbled Jei, turning red,

"You sound like someone I know," laughed Leon, "Are you okay Yuffie? You need anything?"

"No, I was just knocked out, so I'm a little sore, and tired," she was still smiling at Jei,

"Umm... s-sorry" he stammered,

"It's okay!" she smiled again, "Well, lets get you two your money so you can leave," Yuffie stood up and started for the cabinet nearby. Jeiko smiled then ran over behind her with a greedy smile.

"Yes, let's get that money!" he said. Yuffie reached out to open the cabinet, but a the flat of a big broadsword pushed her hands down,

"Keep it," said Jei, "consolation for hurting you,"

"That's okay, you're supposed to hurt each other when you fight," stammered Yuffie, turning red,

"Oh great Jei, get all heroic right when we are about to get a large sum of money!" yelled Jeiko, "you can have your damn money back, but I want a consolation too! Leon has to wear a pink bunny suit and run behind Yuffie as she streaks through Traverse Town!" Jeiko started laughing evilly, Yuffie turned red, Leon drew his gunblade, and Jei smacked Jeiko with the flat of his sword,

"Alright, sorry, it was only for Jei though, he would love to see Yuffie streak, am I right?" Jei shot Jeiko an evil look, then turned red and walked out of the house. Sora rose up and ran after him, then Riku and Jeiko went in the corner to discuss Selphie some more.


	4. Upskirt Shenanagins

Chapter 4: Upskirt Shenanigans 

Jei and Sora sat in the secret waterway, talking about things, like Yuffie, Jeiko, Yuffie's assets, Riku, Kairi, Yuffie, and Kairi's assets. Jei wanted to know everything about Yuffie, where she was from, what she liked, who she liked, everything. Sora told him all he knew about her, and in turn Jei told him a few things about him and Jeiko,

"Well, for one thing, we aren't gay!" Jei added, laughing,

"Yea, you seem to like Yuffie, plus I would never think that," said Sora. He noticed a significant change in Jei when he wasn't around a group of people, he was quite, and only spoke in a few words when around Yuffie, but here he talked a lot, "What was that whole fight about?" he asked

"Well, we are on sort of a quest to get home. We were stranded in some strange world a while back, when we were your age, and we just made our living as mercenaries or in odd jobs until we could scrape up enough money to buy a few gummi blocks. Then we traveled to different worlds, learning skills and becoming stronger all the while earning more money. We self-trained ourselves in the sword arts, then went around challenging people to battles for money. About a year ago, we were attacked by this weird looking ship, piloted by a black squiggle, we were shot down over a great castle, and bought passage here after defeating a talking dog and a duck. It was funny, the dog threw a shield at Jeiko and he yelled then started throwing rocks at him until he had him cornered, then flicked his nose and he flew through the wall! Who knew someone could be so weak!" Jei stopped for a minute, chuckling then went on, "Once we got here, we gave a challenge to the greatest fighter Traverse Town had to offer, then Leon and Yuffie showed up. The bet was originally one hundred munny, but Jeiko got greedy and talked them into one hundred thousand munny by teasing Leon about being poor, then we started the fight, and you know the rest," 

"Wow, that's quite a story, but where do you come from?" asked Sora,

"I can't tell you,"

Riku and Jeiko set off towards the hotel to find Selphie, Yuffie didn't think it what they were going to do was nice, but they didn't care, and they wanted to do it anyway. They found Yuffie banging on a door in the hotel, screaming at Tidus and Wakka to let her in. She didn't know they had jumped off the balcony to the alleyway, they were currently enjoying a relaxing dinner at Rubie's cafe. Selphie noticed Jeiko behind Riku, and turned red, 

"H-hi Riku, hi Jeiko," she stammered, "what are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to see if you wanted to come to dinner with us, and get aquatinted to Jeiko," said Riku, charm overwhelming his voice,

"O-ok, "she stammered again. 

The three teens walked to the Cafe in the first district. As they neared, Riku saw two forms scramble to gather food, then run down the alley, knocking down a table in the process. They arrived to see Ruby is a bad mood, she had a lot of cleaning to do after closing, but she led them to a table as nicely as she could anyway. When they sat down, they a pitcher of soda and Selphie announced she needed to use the bathroom and left momentarily. After she had went around the corner, Jeiko ordered a bottle of rum while trying to hold back snickers. Ruby passively agreed, too tired and lazy to ask the guy about his age, and brought them a stack of cups, and a bottle of rum. Jeiko and Riku were sniggering madly as Riku poured the rum in the soda, and mixed in thoroughly. 

"Hey Riku, Jeiko, can we join you?" asked Kairi as they walked up to the table, Riku went white, then answered,

"Yes, sure," in a high, squeaky voice, the two girls sat down and promptly poured four cups of the rum-soda from the pitcher, emptying it. Selphie came back, and sat down as Ruby walked by and re-filled the pitcher with rum-free soda. 

"Wow, this stuff has a weird taste to it, what is it?" asked Yuffie,

"I don't know, it was all Ruby... had... left," Riku's mouth dropped as Yuffie drained the cup in one gulp, then began to giggle. That stuff worked fast, he thought. Kairi was having similar reactions, both girls were giggling like idiots. 

"Well, I'm getting tired, I wannago back to the room," said Kairi as she grabbed Yuffie's hand and dragged her away, still giggling. Riku looked at Jeiko, and they both began to laugh. Jeiko fell out of his chair on purpose to get a look at Selphie, who purposely opened the view so he could see. Riku was worried for about one minute, what would those two do? That was a lot of rum, oh well, he thought.

The ever-darkened skies of Traverse Town rumbled with thunder from a slowly approaching storm. On Destiny Islands, this would have been the time the sun set, but here, the night was ever lasting, and the crowds had just begun to stirring. But amongst all the hustle and bustle, two teenage girls were in a darkened hotel room, laying in bed... the same bed (they were only talking).

"Hey Kairi, what do you think was in that soda, it wasn't soda," stammered one girl,

"I think we got the bad end of a joke..." slurred the other,

"Hey Kairi?"

"Yea?"

"Have you ever thought of other girls?" 

"No, why?" 

"Just wondering, neither have I," the two girls had never thought of other girls in that way, but ironically they were both lying in (their underwear) in the same bed. 

"Hey Yuffie,"

"Yea, what is it-" she was cut off as Kairi leaned inwards and kissed her on the lips,

"Hey, don't do that!" yelled a sobered Yuffie, "Don't ever do that again! I'm not a lesbo, dammit!" she sat up, "Jeez, what the hell am I doing? I'm gonna kill Riku for this! It was rum! That's what it was!" she was cut off again as a hand reached up and grabbed her, "God, stop Kairi!" she took a water gem from her nearby shorts and threw it on Kairi's head, casting water on her, drenching her. 

"Oh, my gosh, did I just do what I think I did, I'm so sorry, here, I'll turn on a light!" Kairi scrambled to the light switch, flipped it, saw Yuffie in her underwear then screamed and flipped it again,

"Let's get dressed before anyone comes in, oh I'm so sorry Yuffie!"

After their meal, The trio decided to take a walk around town. Selphie led the group, out in front by a few feet, and Riku and Jeiko were sniggering behind her,

"Do it man, come on," sniggered Riku,

"Should I, I will! Dare me and I'll do it," whispered Jeiko,

"Okay, I dare you to!" 

"Okay! Here it goes" Jeiko muttered something under his breath, and a sudden gust of wind picked up Selphie's skirt, revealing her lower torso. Jeiko stifled a tear, the sight was so joyous for him, but he still couldn't help laughing with Riku, who was rolling on the ground. 

"Hey! Who did that?" Riku just pointed to Jeiko, who was slapping his legs and laughing still, "Oh, okay, let's get going" she pushed her dress down, and started back along the sidewalk, giggling 


	5. Payback

Chapter 5: Payback

Yuffie and Kairi were sitting at the Cafe, trying to come up with a way to get Riku and Jeiko back. 

"I don't think we can get close to Jeiko with Selphie near, so we need to get her away from him, then we can beat them with clubs!" exclaimed Yuffie, smashing her fist on the table with an evil laugh,

"I know just how, lets go talk to the mogs about making some toys," said Kairi, then the two girls got up and headed for the accessory shop. 

Sora and Jei and finally finished talking, and decided to head to the cafe for dinner. They didn't want to swim to the entrance, so they headed up the stairs to ride the floating platform to Merlin's study. They pulled the bell rope, and the platform came down slowly with Merlin standing on it. 

"I'm sick and tired of you damn teenagers using my house as a freaking highway!" he rasped, "I have the flu, and you can't come in, so you might was well go take a swim, you damn loafers!" 

Jei shrugged, then pulled Sora away, who was turning red in the face and getting ready to verbally attack Merlin. They were forced to swim to the waterway entrance in the alley, and witnessed Kairi and Yuffie sneaking by with a box full of dolls. 

"Hey, ladies, what'cha doing?" asked Sora, Jei merely said "Hi" when Yuffie looked up and flashed him (a smile!).

"Where going to get back at Riku and Jeiko for getting us drunk!" said Kairi,

"Yes, this little perv kissed me!" yelled Yuffie, Both of the boy's heads up looked from Yuffie's chest, a look of surprise on them,

"Shut up you little slut, we weren't supposed to tell anyone!" yelled Kairi, the girls looked and the boys, then blushed and walked further down the ally, bickering. Jei shrugged it off again, then headed for the Cafe. 

"What will it be, cuties?" asked Ruby.

"What did Jeiko order when he was here?" asked Jei,

"Umm, a pitcher of soda, a bottle of rum, and some hamburgers, why?" 

"Ah ha! So they really did kiss! Wow, wish I was there," exclaimed Sora, all he got was a puzzled look from Ruby, and a glare from Jei,

"Well, we'll have two burgers, and a pitcher of soda," said Jei, and they ate.

Selphie hummed as she walked next to Jeiko, she insisted they needed to stay until sunrise. Jeiko wasn't aware that there was no sunrise in Traverse Town. As she they were walking, Selphie a sign that said "plush toys for sale," she squeaked in excitement, and left without the two boys knowing. She found a box full of little plush dolls of everyone she knew. There was one of Sora, Riku, Yuffie, Wakka, Tidus Jei, Jeiko... Jeiko! She snatched it up and began to kiss and hug it. 

Jeiko did notice Selphie leaving, but he wanted time to talk to Riku about another way to mess with her. He turned to Riku to get his attention, but Riku was staring at Kairi, who was wearing a short red skirt and a tight midriff shirt. 

"Hi Riku, I wanted to talk to you. I've been having these weird thoughts lately, I wanted you to come with me to the hotel room so I could... show you something," she said, eyeing Riku the whole time, "Jeiko can come too," 

Both boys turned white, they knew what she wanted to show them! They hastily agreed then ran forward, each boy grabbed an arm and dragged her to the hotel room. When they reached it, they ran in, and tossed her gently on the bed and went started undoing their belts. 

"Not so fast boys," exclaimed Yuffie, who was hiding behind the door. She jumped out and whapped Jeiko over the head with a big club, then Kairi pulled her club from under the pillow, and whapped Riku. Both boys groaned then sunk to the floor. They woke up a few minutes later, tied onto chair, with their back to each other in their underwear.


	6. The Dark And Stormy Night

Chapter 6: The Dark and Stormy Night

(Note: Hey! Sorry there's been no updates lately, everyone but me is sick in the family, so I'm constantly running errands and taking care of them. We're going out of town, this weekend, to help some family, and one of my good friends is coming to stay the weekend, so there won't be any more updates for a few days. I promise to whip up a few chapters next week though! I won't stop writing in the middle of the story and leave you all hanging!)

Sora and Jei happily ate their hamburgers, then began to talk again over some coffee,

"So, how do you carry that huge sword around?" asked Sora,

"Well, this actually isn't the kind of sword I was trained with, you've seen Jeiko's sword, right?" 

"Yea, what about it?" 

"That is the kind of sword we trained with. I was as good as Jeiko, but he was always faster. I've always been bigger than he has, but he's always been faster. One day I was fed up with having to replace my sword every time I struck a training post too hard, so I started using a heavy broadsword. As my strength increased, I bought bigger swords until I got this big sucker," Jei explained,

"You can carry that thing around all day long,"

"I have no choice, it's too heavy for a sheath made out of iron. If I wanted one, it would have to be made out of orichalum. Like I said, it was like lifting weights, it also helped that I played football before we were brought to this place,"

"What's football?" asked Sora, "sounds dirty,"

"It's a sport where you try to get a ball across a field by using plays and tactics. I was a linebacker, a person who played the middle of the field. That's just a basic explanation though, it would take hours to explain everything about my position, and the sport,"

"Wow, so it's like a war?"

"Yea, sort of," 

"Were you the general?" asked Sora; Jei merely laughed,

"You've got to remember that I was your age when we arrived here, I'm only sixteen, you're what, Fourteen? That's about right, we've been here about two years Earth time,"

"What's Earth time?" asked Sora, 

"Okay, you got me..." he sighed, "We're from another world called Earth, and we're trying to get back there, but we can't find it, we don't have enough Gummi Blocks to make a ship powerful enough. In fact, as of now we have no gummi blocks," Jei knew Jeiko was going to kill him for giving away their secret and their needs,

"I'll help you, Jei, don't worry! When we find your world, you can teach me football!" Jei laughed, then hefted his sword onto his shoulder and got up to head to the safe house (Yuffie had offered them board earlier). Sora sat for a few seconds, letting Jei's story sink in, then grabbed his keyblade and jumped up after him.

"HELP!" screamed Jeiko through the sock stuffed in his mouth, he and Riku were still tied up in their underwear, and the two girls where not in the room. They had to sit there until the embarrassing moment when one of their companions got tired and came to sleep, oh well, Selphie will kill the girls for this anyway. 

"Hey, Sora, Jei, I have something for you!" Selphie ran up, and handed little plush dolls of themselves to them. 

"Woah, where'd you get these?" asked Sora,

"Found em! You can have it, they were free!" Selphie giggled then went in search of Jeiko and Riku to give them Riku his doll. She was nearing the door to the second district when she heard giggling coming from the alleyway below Cid's Gummi stand. She got on her hands and knees and crawled to the edge. 

"Hee-hee, that was great! They're going to look so stupid when someone walks in! We need to hide their clothes; do you think they'll end up wearing the skirt and shirt you left?" asked Yuffie, giggling like a mad (wo)man,

"Either way they'll look stupid! Riku's going to try and come up with some way to get us back! We need to find Jei and Sora and stick with them!" giggled Kairi,

"Hey ladies!" screeched Selphie, "I found these, here!" she threw down the corresponding dolls to them, then got up and walked away, wondering what they were talking about. 

"Oh boy, its getting late Tidus, lets head to the room! Ya?" exclaimed Wakka with a yawn as Selphie tuned the corner, 

"Say, this little thing is awesome!" laughed Tidus as he fiddled with the doll of himself. The two boys neared the hotel, and walked in, still fiddling with the dolls as they opened the door to the room. 

"Hey! Finally!" sighed Riku. The two younger boys looked at the other older boys tied up.

"Where'd the she-devils hide our clothes! It's cold!" screamed Jeiko as he and Riku sprinted around the second district in search of their clothes,

"Hey, it can't get any worse! At least it's not raining!" chuckled Riku, he stopped when he felt a small drop land on his shoulder, "Uh oh..."

"Great! You had to say something, didn't you?! Why don't you just shut the hell up!" screamed Jeiko as the storm began. 

Jei and Sora were trudging up to the hotel. Jei was hefting his sword out in front of him, like he was ready to smash anything in his way; he didn't look at ease. 

"What's wrong?" asked Sora, looking up at Jei's face,

"I don't like storms, I love rain, but not storms..." he gulped, "Something bad happened during a storm once," he paused for a moment when he heard giggling coming from the alley, shook his head, then went on. 

"Is it when you and Jeiko were taken from your world?" asked Sora,

"Yes, we-" he was cut off as a small form jumped out at them, Jei yelped, then swung his sword out in front of him. A high pitched scream erupted from the form, just as a rose drifted to the ground, along with a splatter of blood. The form sunk to the ground, sobs erupting from it,

"Big Sword... my arm, my arm... not...him... but... its a ...big...sword..." Jei's eyes widened in horror, it was a girl's voice,

"Oh gosh, Jei," stammered Sora. Jei lashed out at him with his arm in panic, and stuck Sora in the face, sending him into the alley wall next to the girl,

"Sora, wait, no! Sora, wake up!" he screamed. 

Lightning flashed on the black wing as the form silently moved forward, she hadn't shown up on time, she was always on time. Something was wrong. There was a man, no, a boy, with a sword like his, only smaller. What was that against the wall? A smaller boy, unconscious, and a girl in a pink dress pink dress? It was her something happened! It was her scream. More people are coming; he needed to go back into the shadows. He could watch from that outcropping above. 

  
"Sora, what happened?" asked Riku (they had finally found their clothes), "What's wrong with him, Jei?" he had just noticed Jei standing over Sora, sword in hand. Sora was knocked out. 

"Get away from him! What did you do?" screamed Kairi as she and Yuffie came running into the plaza, "Oh my gosh, Sora!"

"Jei, what did you do?" Jeiko had taken out his sword, holding it up in defense as he approached the panicked teen. 

"I... she... arm... blood..." mumbled Jei, looking into Jeiko's eyes. Kairi tried to run to Sora, but Riku held her back. She stopped struggling a few moments later, then Riku pulled out his sword and ran for Jei, screaming. Jei let out a bellow, then lashed out at Riku. Jeiko jumped out and blew Jei back with a gust of wind, 

"Stop Jei, snap out of it!" he yelled,

"Oh my god, Aeris," shrieked Yuffie, now that Jei was out of the way, everyone could see the girl lying in the rain, blood flowing from her arm. 

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident," stammered Jei, Jeiko's blast seemed to have given him control over himself. He moved forward, but Yuffie stepped back a step, then ran back towards the approaching Leon,

"Oh Leon, he attacked Aeris and Sora! You were right!" she screamed, 

"Doesn't surprise me," said Leon calmly as he drew his gunblade,

"I thought you were alright, Jeiko" yelled Riku, "looks like I was wrong,"

"Look, Riku, calm down!" screamed Jeiko back, "It wasn't his fault, we don't like storms!" There was a flash of lighting; a shrouded figure leaped down from a place among the roofs, "

"You hurt her, no excuses, you're both dead," murmured Cloud as he hefted his buster sword and took his place between the enraged Riku and Leon. 


	7. When Friends Are Enemies

Chapter 7: When Friends Are Enemies

Jeiko gulped, it was two on three; Leon would be no problem and neither would Riku, but this new guy was another story! He looked tough. He had a black wing and a sword bigger than Jei's, Jeiko just hoped Jei could take care of him while he fought Leon and Riku. 

Sora started moving and mumbling as Kairi dragged him to a safe vantagepoint, out of the rain. Riku waited until his friends were safe, then he roared and threw a fireball at Jei. Jeiko blew the fireball away with a gust of wind, then cast thunder on his adversaries. Cloud merely flicked his wrist and the thunder stopped,

"No, I want the one who hurt Aeris," he said calmly,

"Then you want me!" roared Jei as he dashed forward and swung his blade at Cloud's torso. Cloud, with blinding speed, brought his massive buster sword up to block the attack, then spun and slashed at Jei. He jumped back batting the flat of the blade down with his gloved hand, then shoved forward, leading with the tip of his broadsword. Cloud leapt high into the air, Jei missing and stumbling, then brought the sword down on the dazed boy's head.

Selphie skipped down the path near Geppito's shop when she saw the bright flashes coming from the second district. Everyone around her stopped to look at the lights, and she shrugged it off, thinking it must be those two guys fighting someone again. She realized what she had just thought of, then ran off towards the plaza, images of Jeiko's smile flashing in her mind.

Jeiko was faring better than Jei; the only problem he was having was Leon's slashing from the front while Riku attacked from the back. He could take on these two, but it would have been easier with Jei by his side. Jeiko danced between the two infuriated warriors, throwing magic occasionally, and every so often dodge a barrage of ice, or nimbly dodge when one of the two lashed out. 

Kairi crouched next to Sora's unconscious body, sobbing. She didn't want her friends fighting, it was wrong. If only Sora would wake up, then he could tell them what really happened. He was with Jei when the problem happened. Yuffie was across the plaza with the girl, bandaging her wound. The girl would call to Cloud, and he would hesitate for a split second, then attack more with more passion. Selphie was running up to her, yelling for Jeiko, but Yuffie did something that sent her running for the another alley. 

Jei barely missed the attack, rolling out of the way as Cloud came crashing down. The buster sword let out a metallic clang as it stuck the concrete, then swished and smashed into Jei's sword,

"Calm down! It was an accident, she thought I was you!" yelled Jei as Cloud attacked relentlessly,

"You hurt her, you die," was all cloud said as he lashed out again and again. Cloud was older than Jei, so he was faster and had more experience. He was able to attack Jei again and again, giving the boy no time to counter his blows, only parry. If I try to use my glove-hand to block, that sword will probably cut it all off, thought Jei as he parried again. With every cry of the girl, Cloud attacked more and more. She yelled out his name, and he whimpered then began to glow. 

Riku ran behind and attacked Jei as Leon did the same from the front. He should have been cut to pieces by now, but he was just too fast. Jeiko paused for a split second, and saw Yuffie slap Selphie, making her run the an alley,

"This ends now," he yelled as he jumped into the air and began to glow like Cloud. Jeiko screamed as beams of energy started streaming from his hands, arcing down onto Leon and Riku. The two were engulfed by thousands of explosions, Riku was thrown out of the fireball and slammed into a wall, knocking him unconscious like Sora. Leon took most of the blow, when the smoke finally cleared, he lay there, gunblade in hand, bloody. Jeiko fell from the air and hit the ground with a thud. His hands were injured badly, and bleeding, he had only enough energy to look up as Cloud shouted "Omnislash!" 

Cloud flashed white, then dashed forward, swinging his buster sword with unimaginable speed. Jei couldn't move fast enough to block the attacks, he was cut and stabbed in hundreds of places. Jei brought his gloved-hand up, only to have it lopped off, landing with a smack on the growing puddle on the rainy ground. Despite her new hatred for him, Yuffie found herself screaming along with Jei as he was stabbed over and over again. She got up and started to run across the plaza as Cloud leapt into the air. The buster sword emitted flashes of black, white, gold, and silver and he twirled it. As he fell to the ground, he speared Jei in the chest, piercing his heart and exiting through his back; the buster sword had passed clear through him. Cloud, still glowing, stepped on Jei's foot, then pulled his massive sword out of the trembling boy and wiped the blood on his chest. Yuffie reached the dying boy, who stood for a few seconds, looked at her and said, "bye," then fell into the puddle of water-washed blood. She fell into the blood by him, cradled him and kissed the lifeless Jei and cried. Jeiko, having no energy to go after Cloud, yelled out at in anger as Cloud strode over to Aeris, took her in his arms, and carried her away from the storm. 


	8. Half Dead

Chapter 8: Half Dead

The storm had washed away most of the blood in the plaza, but two bodies still lay in the heavy rain. One was of the sleeping Jeiko, trying to regain energy spent from his limit-break. Selphie crouched over him, trying to keep the cold rain off of him. Jei's mangled body still lay where it had fallen. After a fight, Leon finally coaxed Yuffie into leaving Jei and going back to the safe house. He told her that the King's Authorities would be arriving soon, and they would take care of Jei. Kairi had dragged Riku into the Ally, where she sat, embracing the now conscious Sora. The two sat, hugging each other to keep warm, waiting for Riku to awaken,

"Selphie, come into the Ally, leave that thing there," yelled Kairi, referring to Jeiko as 'the thing,'

"No!" the little girl screamed back, "I won't leave him! It was all an accident!"

- - -

Sora was glad to have Kairi with him, he still felt uneasy about what had happened. Jei had hit him, hard, had he done it on purpose? Why? Maybe it wasn't his fault, or maybe he had really intended to do it all along...

- - -

Her eyes were red from the tears running out of them as she ran though the rain. She had fallen several times, but she had to get to him. She yelped when she saw his body in the rain, but she gathered her wits and ran over to him. 

"Oh Jei," she sobbed as she hugged the lifeless form, "Why did you hurt Aeris? We could all be asleep right now, dreaming of tomorrow," She wiped her eyes, then bent over the body to try to lift it. He was bigger than her, and heavier; she found she could only carry him a few feet before dropping the body with a loud crack of the arm laying at an awkward angle. 

"Stop it, your only going to make it worse," sighed Leon as he walked over to her, "Come on, lets get him out of the rain," He bent over, and picked the body up and walked (with a little difficulty) to the ally where three children lay. Leon set Jei down, then turned to Yuffie, 

"There, he's dry now, lets go home," he said, 

"Get him out of here!" screamed Kairi when she noticed Sora turn white. He stood up, then ran deeper into the alleyway, "he hurt us, get him away!" Yuffie stood over her, trying to convince her to let him the body stay, but Kairi refused. Leon groaned, then hefted the body again and the two lovers set off for the safe house. 

- - -

The next day of darkness was gloomier than the least, word had spread of Jei's death and there was talk of great Gummi Ships traveling from the king's castle. Cid had helped Selphie move Jeiko to Gepetto's shop, where he was asleep. Cloud had shown no resentment when Leon set Jei on the couch, he had even helped cover him with an old cloth. Tidus and Wakka had awaken, and were sitting at the Cafe waiting for some food while wondering why none of their companions had come to the room,

"I heard that guy Jeiko is at Gepetto's" speculated Tidus,

"Ya?" replied Wakka. Ruby walked over with a tray of food,

"You're right, honey, that guy is at Gepetto's and his big friend is dead, he pissed Cloud off and he killed him," she sighed, "looks like we're gonna have to deal with the King's Authorities again," she sighed again then walked away,

"Why did Cloud kill Jei?" asked Tidus when she was out of earshot, 

"Cloud only mortally wounds people, not kills them, ya?" replies Wakka, "Let's go find Kairi, her two bumble-heads are probably with her," They stood up and left for the Second District, leaving their food and an annoyed Ruby.

- - -

"Cloud, she's waking," said Yuffie. Aeris was stirring,

"C-cloud?" she stammered,

"I'm right here," said the dark angel. Aeris tried to sit up, but she winced in pain, 

"My arm, it was real... what happened to that boy?" she asked,

"I killed him," said Cloud,

"You what!" shouted the girl, Cloud looked down, "Why?" 

"He hurt you, so he died," he mumbled Cloud, still looking down,

"Take me to him," Cloud gently lifted the girl, then carried her to the couch where the body laid. 

- - -

The two boys found Kairi lying in the damp ally with Riku and Sora clutching her, asleep. She looked up at them and smiled, they could tell she had been crying because her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Sora looked alright, only he had a gash above his right eyebrow; Riku looked bad, he had gashes and burns all over his arms and face and his left arm was swollen and blue from where he had smashed into the wall. Around his lips was dried blood. 

"What happened?" asked Tidus, waking up the boys, 

"Jei hurt Sora and Riku, then died" growled Kairi, hatred in her normally warm voice,

"Cloud killed him, he hit me," squeaked Sora,

"I took on Jeiko with Leon, he did something that blew us up, all I remember is hitting a wall," said Riku. Tidus and Wakka looked at each other, Jeiko and Jei had hurt their friends! They couldn't do anything to Jei, so they'd have to torture Jeiko!

"I'm going to stab him in the face!" yelled Tidus as he took of running for Gepetto's,

"Not before I castrate him!" yelled Wakka, tearing off after him.

- - -

"Now there sonny, I'm no doctor, but I can tell you are going to have to not use your hands for a while," said Gepetto as he prodded Jeiko's wounded hands,

"I can't do that! I need to avenge Jei!" screamed Jeiko. After he had awaken, he immediately attacked Pinocchio, thinking he was Cloud, and broke the poor wooden puppet into three pieces. Gepetto ensured Selphie that he could be repaired, and proceeded to tie Jeiko to a chair. 

"Let me go! Screw your puppet! Screw you! I want to kill spiky-haired man!" he screamed, 

"Calm down, sweetie," chimed Selphie, jumping onto Jeiko's lap, "While Gepetto makes you all better, I'll make you feel good," she pressed her small frame against his muscular chest, moved her hands behind his back and... Began rubbing his alcohol on his hands.

- - -

"What are you going to do?" asked Yuffie as Aeris began chanting,

"Shh..." mumbled Cloud as Yuffie slammed herself down on the bed and crossed her arms. Aeris gently rose from Cloud's arms, then kneeled over the couch and pulled back the cloth. She gently touched his forehead, then changed the words of her chant. After several minutes, she rose, and frowned,

"It's been too long, I can't do it," she said softly, then walked to the bed and sat, a tear running down her cheek.

- - -

"Argh!" screamed Tidus as he smashed into Gepetto's door and fell back with a thud,

"Gah!" yelled Wakka as he did the same. Tidus sprang up, and started beating on the door,

"Gepetto! Selphie! You let us in we have some castrating to do!" he yelled,

"Yea! I need a new pair of blitzballs!" added Wakka, just then Gepetto sung the door open,

"What!? I'm tending to a patient!" he said over the low moaning coming from inside,

"What's going on in there?" asked Tidus, the moaning was beginning to get louder,

"Oh that? A girl is attending to my patient, using alcohol I believe," he continued,

"Well, sorry, we have to castrate him, he hurt our friends," said Tidus,

"No, he didn't, that was the dead one, good day,"

"Come on, the one in there blew up-" Tidus was suddenly pushes into Gepetto,

"Hey! What's wrong with you! First my puppet is destroyed and now this!" he groaned,

"I don't know what happened, something pushed me into you," stammered Tidus,

"Go ahead! Lie! Now go away!" yelled Gepetto, and shut the door. The two sad boys turned then started going back to the Cafe when they heard a scream. The looked at each other, then they both barreled into the door, breaking it down,

"What's wrong?" yelled the two boys in unison,

"I saw Jei!" screamed Jeiko, Selphie had distracted him, she had fallen from Jeiko when he bucked, and currently had her skirt wide open. The two boys looked at each other, then struggled to hold in laughter, 

"Selphie, you weren't doing IT with him, where you?" he giggled,

"No! I just fell off, that's all, I was rubbing alcohol on his hands to sterilize them!" she screeched, fixing her skirt then straddled Jeiko again and began massaging his shoulders. 

"You just miss the dead one! Come back later! I'll have something for you, now, leave!" screamed Gepetto as he kicked all four people out, then slammed the door the best he could. The door fell back onto him, and he threw it off and screamed SCRAM! The two younger boys helped Jeiko up, and they headed to the Cafe for some food. 

- - -

"What didn't work, Aeris?" asked Yuffie again,

"I told you, it's been too long," she said, her eyes still watering, "it just didn't work,"

"Look, Yuffie, just leave her alone, said Cloud coldly as the door swung open. Yuffie jumped up, expecting it to be Leon, but then door closed as quickly as it had opened. 

"What was that?" asked Yuffie, Aeris' head popped up suddenly, and she smiled. A form materialized in front of Yuffie, and she was overjoyed. 

- - -

Kairi and her friends were at the Cafe when Selphie's gang arrived. They were all too hungry to quarrel, so they just sat down and ate. Yuffie came running over, with Cloud, Leon, and Aeris in tow, smiling brightly,

"You'll never guess what happened!" she giggled, hugging Leon and crying in joy. Jeiko narrowed his eyes at the sight of Cloud, and went for his sword, but his hand was stopped by something cold. He looked up, and there stood Jei.


	9. The Authorities

Chapter 9: The Authorities

"Jei! You're alive!" gasped Jeiko, dropping his fork on the plate,

"Not exactly, I'm half dead," 

"How are you here, unless you're a... GHOST!" Jeiko screamed and turned white, then got up and ran across the main plaza, "You can't take my soul you damn ghost!" 

"Calm down, retard," groaned Leon, "He's like a ghost, only alive," 

"Half dead," said Jei again, "I'm solid, but I can be invisible, and I'm not entirely alive," Jeiko narrowed his eyes,

"Oh, well that changed everything... ZOMBIE!" He raised his hands and blew wind at the ghost-like Jei, who instantly smashed against the back Cafe wall,

"Quit it!" screamed Aeris, "Let me explain, I tried to cast Life on him, but he had been dead for too long, so it didn't work effectively," 

"Yea, that's why you saw me at Gepetto's," started Jei, but Tidus slamming his fist on the table interrupted him,

"So you're the reason Gepetto got so angry at us!" he yelled. Tidus glared for a few moments, then looked away, remembering what Jei had done to Sora,

"Jei, why did you hit me?" squeaked Sora,

"I told you, I don't like storms, they make me all jumpy, that's why I slashed Aeris," said Jei, sorrowfully, "I just panicked," Kairi and Riku were both glaring at him, and Riku was rubbing his swollen arm.

"Why doesn't Cloud just kill you again," asked Wakka,

"He died first because he hurt Aeris, I killed him like I said I would, so everything is okay now," said Cloud with a little warmth coming to his voice,

"I have a question," butted in Riku, "What was that glowing thing you and the weirdo did?" 

"It's called a limit break, when you get a surge of emotion, energy builds up and makes you glow. That glow is the energy emitting from you, and you can use that power in special magic or techniques you've learned, explained Cloud,

"Emotional, eh?" said Wakka as he and Tidus jumped up and started forcing tears, 

"I'm crying, where the glow?" asked Tidus,

"Not that kind of emotion, idiots," scorned Leon, Riku slammed his cup down, then got up with Kairi and walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked Sora,

"Just stay away," muttered Riku

- - -

No one had seen the note Kairi had passed Riku, saying she wanted him to follow her, alone. The two walked through the second and third districts with no distractions, then went through the door leading to Merlin's Study. They jumped over to the small island, and went to the back of the ram-shackle building that was Merlin's Study.

"Why did you want me to come alone, what about Sora," asked Riku. Kairi was trembling, she looked deep into his eyes, then rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him,

"Oh Riku, I don't know what to do," she cried, "There's too much going on, between Sora and you, then the whole conflict with Jei, and him dying. I thought I would be glad he died, after hurting Sora, but I wasn't. When he came back, I was happy, then angry, then happy and angry again! I'm so confused,"

"Look Kairi, you just need to calm down. Don't be angry at Jei, he's our friend, and Jeiko too," 

"Well thank you captain obvious," shouted Kairi, pushing Riku back,

"Hey! If you two are going to kiss or something, get on with it" shouted Merlin from a window, "I'm sick, and I need quite!" he slammed the window, and the two children looked away from each other and blushed. Riku brought his eyes back to Kairi, and he started to move forward, but Kairi took a step back, 

"No Riku," she groaned, "I like you, but I like Sora too,"

"It's okay, he won't have to know," chuckled Riku as he moved forward again,

"No!" yelled the girl, pushing Riku into the water. She couldn't help but giggle when his head bobbed up with that charming smile on it,

"All I wanted was a kiss, it wasn't like I was going to rape you or anything," shouted Riku,

"Well, you looked like you wanted to!" said Kairi, blushing,

"Look, I'm sorry," 

"I don't hear any kissing, so leave!" said a shout from the house. The two children laughed, then Kairi dived into the water and resurfaced near Riku,

"Let's go back now, Riku. Don't worry, I'll make my decision soon," she giggled as she started swimming for shore, 

"Fricken tease," muttered Riku as he place-dove under the water and began following her. 

- - -

Jei sat with Yuffie, Cloud, Aeris and Leon in the Cafe. Jeiko and Selphie went to visit Gepetto again to see if he'd calmed down. 

"You're half dead, and you can become invisible," laughed Yuffie,

"Yes,"

"Well, how long have you been able to do it?" she asked,

"When Aeris finished her spell, I appeared where I died," said the dead boy. Good, thought Yuffie, he hadn't seen her kiss Leon after he had helped her move Jei's body. 

"Umm, Jei, Sorry but you know I had to do it. I love Aeris, and I want to protect her," mumbled Cloud,

"I know, it's fine. I would have done the same thing," said Jei, looking over at Yuffie, "Now that you got it out of your system, you can go back to being cold and withdrawn" he laughed,

"Hey, be nice!" mocked Aeris, "My Cloud is only a meanie when he's not with me, when he's with me, he's nice, he writes me poems and sings me songs,"

"Enough, Aeris. That's our secret" mumbled Cloud, blushing though the red cloak,

"I'm bored, let's do something," sighed Leon, obviously not caring about Cloud's feelings, 

"Oh shut up," chided Yuffie, "Aeris, let's go talk alone," the girls began sniggering as they both got up and left. 

"So, do you need to eat?" asked Leon, gesturing to Jei,

"Rub it in why don't you!" laughed the boy, "I'm not sure, you wanted to kill all of us earlier, why are you so nice now?"

"Same reason as Cloud, you died, so I'm not angry anymore," lied Leon, he was being so friendly because Yuffie had told him she loved him and not Jei. He had no reason to dislike Jei now, he was actually a pretty nice guy.

"Cloud, what else can you tell us about these Limit Breaks?" asked Jei,

"I've used them too, only very rarely. I haven't really understood why," added Leon,

"I've already told you just about everything," said Cloud, "it's an emotional burst of energy, like adrenaline, only more powerful. I think everyone has different levels of this power, and thus can do different things with it, I've only used Omnislash,"

"So you only have one limit break?" asked Jei,

"No, you might have more, it just depends on the person. I don't think you will be able to use them in your current state though," said Cloud, looking over at Aeris talking to a laughing Yuffie,

"Let's go to the secret waterway, we can duel there without interruption," said Cloud,

"That might not be a good idea, me and Sora were over there yesternight, and Merlin told us off,"

"Why, asked Leon,

"He said he was sick," 

"Hey, look, Gummi Ships! Jei, disappear and go guard your body, the authorities can't know you're dead or Cloud will be in big trouble," said Leon. Jei disappeared and ran for the safe house just as three giant Gummi ships landed at the docks. Cloud narrowed his eyes then leapt to the rooftops as a big man in a blue uniform strode in, surrounded by dozens of soldiers. 

"Under regulations set by the new king, we have been entitled to anything we need for this investigation!" shouted the big man, "We will need rooms, food, and entertainment!" he looked over at Yuffie and Aeris, still talking, "not to mention supplies and accessories!"

"Now hold on their, son!" shouted Cid from his shop, "You can't just bust in here and take everything! It's against the law!"

"Old man, I am the law, I have orders to find a murderer. It was reported that there was a fight where one combatant died and another was wounded," 

"Yea, that almost right," shouted Leon, "There was a fight, but Cloud Strife showed up and broke it up before they killed each other,"

"Shut up their, pretty boy! You just leave the investigating to the Authorities!"


	10. The Escape

Hey everyone, It's been a few months since I've done anything with this story, well almost a year. The e-mails really pissed me off and then I basically stopped writing anything. I finally beat the freakin' game about a month ago with a level 63 Sora using the oblivion key blade. All I can say after seeing the ending is FUCK! There goes my damn storyline! Oh well, on with the story… finally =)

Chapter 10: Escape

The Authorities had practically taken over Traverse Town, all of the rooms were taken at the hotel for officers, all the items were confiscated for the soldiers, and all of Cid's Gummi Blocks were bought with a 100% discount ordered by the man in the blue suit. The room that Tidus had rented was taken and the safe house was no longer owned by Leon, forcing everyone to live in alleys. Cloud, Aeris, and Cid disappeared seconds before all Gummi ships were commandeered. Jei, Leon, Yuffie and Sora had taken refuge in an alley behind the hotel, and Riku, Kairi, Selphie and Jeiko were able to stay with Gepetto (the only house not taken by the authorities). 

"I can't believe they took the ship!" shouted Sora as his group stood around a tree near the hotel, "It's just not fair! The Kingdom can get any Gummi part they want but they're too lazy to build their own ships," 

"Calm down, Sora, they took everyone's ships," replied Leon coolly, 

"They didn't need to take our weapons too," muttered Jei, he may have been half dead, but he could still have used his icy muscles to heft his broadsword. 

"Yea, that's true," said Leon, missing the weight of his gun blade. 

"Quit your complaining!" shouted Yuffie who hadn't suffered any great losses from the authorities, "lets just go and get some food then we can start formulating a plan to get everything back," They all got to their feet and started off for the first district.

* * *

"These gloves are great!" said Jeiko as he spun his blade around his body, "how'd you make 'em?"

"It's easy!" laughed Gepetto, "Gummi's can protect from outside elements, thus enabling Gummi travel. I took that fact and poured Gummi extract into a mold and created the gloves, so now your hands can heal and you can still use them,"

"But what about the color?" asked Jeiko, grimacing at the pinkness of them,

"I'm still working on that…" said Gepetto as an old-man giggle escaped him.

"Well, thanks anyway," said Jeiko as he sheathed the sword and left with Selphie. 

* * *

Sora was awe struck, not even Ruby's Café was safe from the authorities! They had threatened to arrest Ruby if she didn't do a table dance for them, so she was currently red in the face dancing on a table. Soldiers cat called and slapped her butt as she passed them. Sora stared wide eyed, Leon spat and Jei growled, 

"Why can't we walk over there and kill them?" growled Jei,

"That's wrong!" shouted Leon but the soldiers paid him no attention, "well scratch eating," they all turned but Sora, 

"why don't we wait 'till she's done!" he said attentively. Leon smacked him, then grabbed the boy by the shirt and pulled him away.

* * *

"Something's wrong," said a shadowy figure with a badly slurred voice, "The real king is gone, along with all the old court but us," 

"Well waddoya wanna do about it?" asked another

"We need Sora, he'll help us!" 

* * * 

Leon and Yuffie caused a little trouble with some soldiers as Jei stole food for everyone and Sora had wandered off to look for Kairi and Riku, who had split off a while ago. 

"Where could they be?" wondered Sora as he trudged on to the Gummi ship docks,

"Psst! Sora, come here!" whispered a voice from the alley,

"Donald?" 

"Will you just be quiet and come here!" said the duck. Sora smiled and ran into the alley where the voice came from. 

"Why are you guys here?" asked the boy,

"Mickey is gone again, and th' new king is really crackin' down on everything," explained Goofy. Sora took the news rather well, and nodded attentively at everything. After the two royal guardians explained the situation Sora frowned.

"What do you want to do about it? Are the heartless coming back?"

"What? Are you crazy?" screamed Donald, "We beat the hell outta them! We need to find Mickey." The ducks shouts alerted nearby soldiers, three had started running towards the darkened ally, "Here, take the key blade, its all we managed to save from the king!" 

"Good luck Sora, yer on yer own," sighed Goofy. Donald shooed Sora away just as the soldiers reached the other end of the alley, and Sora ran to find his friends. 

* * *

Sora quickly found Leon and his group, and together they found Riku and Kairi outside Cid's empty Gummi shop but Tidus and Wakka were no where to be found, they all sat in a circle contemplating their next move. 

"We need to get us a Gummi ship!" said Jeiko, who received a glare from Leon,

"No, we should stay here and get screwed over by the damn Authorities. Of course we need a Gummi ship!" he yelled, "The only question is, how can the eight of us storm a dock filled to the brim with soldiers?" 

"We could go get Ruby to help!" exclaimed Sora, who received another smack from Leon,

"I think we should just storm the place and get the Archimedes or the Highwind," murmured Riku, who stood with Kairi. Everyone agreed, and they all headed towards the Dock.

* * *

The man in the blue suite lay lifeless on the hotel room's floor and a small blonde boy stood over him. A commando in blue and gray fatigues burst into the door,

"What is it?" demanded the blonde boy in a rich, deep baritone, 

"We found the body you requested, but it has no left hand, sir" said the commando,

"Good, put the body in the cryo-chamber in my ship," blasted the boy as another form walked into the room, "Ah, Akra as returned! Does this new form suite you?" 

"Yes, for now," said the tall boy dressed in yellow and tan clothing, "But I keep wanting to say 'ya' after every sentence,"

"That's quite all right, I have an urge to whine but it is easily suppressed. We need to get the other one for you, I will inhabit the body of Jei as soon as we find the hand, now, let us be off to the docks!" 

* * *

They had no weapons, but they still stormed the dock, or at least tried too. 

(HELL YEA! I'M BACK!)


	11. The Battle For The Ship

Chapter 10

The Battle for the Ship 

Jei and Leon led the attack into the docks followed by Yuffie and Jeiko then Sora and Rikku. Kairi and Selphie followed the warriors closely with their arms full of medical supplies that might be needed. Jei made the best of his condition by acting as a shield for the rest and allowing bullets to imbed themselves into his flesh. Jeiko sprinted forward and slammed his pink fist into a soldier's face as he shouted "Yuffie, find the weapons!" 

The young ninja darted down a row of crates and barrels at the order. A blue-clad squad captain yelled his squad to fire on her. She jumped and rolled as bullets whizzed past her small frame. 

Jei surged forward slamming meaty fists into the faced of soldiers. Leon had commandeered a short sword from a fallen soldier and was slashing away behind Jei as Jeiko threw balls of fire into the fray. The three ran across the crowded docking bay towards a row of Gummi ships on the far end. Jei suddenly cut left noticing a large cannon ahead; Jeiko nearly fell on his face trying to complete the turn while dodging a cannon balls and making sure the girls were safe. 

Yuffie found the barrels almost bursting with weapons taken by the authorities. She quickly spotted her belt of ninja tricks and wrapped it around her waist on its accustomed spot then located Leon's old gunblade. She grabbed the weapon and sprinted off to find him. 

"Aeris!" Leon yelled when he saw the young woman cornered by a group of soldiers. Jei heard his cry and barreled into the group. He held the frenzied soldiers at bay, Aeris ran by him and joined the other two girls healing efforts. The gunblade glinted in the moonlight as it met Leon's hands. He gave a wicked laugh and went to help Jei, who was taking more and more lead into him by the moment. Yuffie gestured for Sora and Rikku to help her get the rest of the weapons and they were off again. 

* * *

The small blonde boy brushed off his new blue uniform and as he and a tall boy slowly walked to a small gummi ship awaiting them above the clock room in the square. His eyes glinted in the moonlight much like Leon's gunblade as he laughed at the gunfire coming from the docks. 

* * *

It had taken a joint effort of Sora and Rikku to carry Jei's sword to him. Yuffie reunited Jeiko with his sword and flung a ninja-star at a soldier trying to sneak up on him. Jei and Leon again took the lead and the group pushed onward to the _Archimedes_. Aeris yelled in alarm, Cloud flew down from the sky and swept away three soldier with a sweep of his blade,

"Thanks for helping Aeris," he said, then took up a position in the rear of the charge. A blue gummi ship glided over their heads as it took flight, the ship banked to the left and Cid gave a wave from the cockpit. Jei smiled and winced as he felt more lead drive into his skin. Sora arrived at the ship first and threw the door open. Yuffie and Selphie had taken a pair of guns from fallen soldiers and took to providing cover for everyone else boarding. Jei stood by the two, acting as a shield. Leon let out a shout as the Kairi darted aboard and Jei shouted for the girls to run into the ship. A lone soldier leapt from atop a ship next the Archimedes and moved to slash Yuffie with a small knife. Jei slammed a fist into his face, knocking him to the floor; he was no longer providing cover for the girls. Leon shouted but it was too late, a well-aimed shot dug its way into Yuffie. Her eyes went wide and she fell forward. Jei swooped in from behind her and lifted her gently into the ship while Leon took aim with his gunblade and hit the soldier who shot Yuffie dead between the eyes. 

* * * 

A commando dressed in blue walked briskly up to the two boys about to depart in a gummi ship,

"Sir, two ships have just taken off from the dock," 

"DAMN! We were too slow..." said the blonde boy,

"All is well sir, we will await their return for the body," said the redhead. 

* * *

Yuffie let out a scream as Aeris tried as hard as she could to gently extract the bullet from her shoulder. Leon sat with her cradled in his arms while Aeris did her work comforting her and kissing her forehead. Jei sat across the cabin staring at them while silently digging bullets out from his arms and legs with his bare fingers and dropping them on the floor in a bloody pile. The rest of them were up in the cockpit or in the galley trying to regain energy lost in the siege. Aeris finally pulled the bullet from Yuffie's wound and began dressing the wound,

"You okay now?" asked Leon as he kissed her again, 

"Been better" a weak smile, "Did everyone make it?" 

"Yes, thanks to Jei," Leon looked over at the silent man with gratitude, "He protected all of us from bullets, we wouldn't have you here if it wasn't for him... as much as I hate to say it," he finally moved in for a real kiss,

"Jei..." Yuffie pulled away from Leon, "Leon, not now, okay?" Leon lowered his head, 

"Yea, I understand," He stood and went to wash her blood from his arms. Aeris still fretted over Yuffie even after finishing her dressing but Yuffie finally pulled away from her to thank Jei. He had finally finished getting the bullets out of his arms and had simply laid back and fallen to sleep. Yuffie kneeled by him and touched his face with her fingertips. He was so cold, his face looked like he was in pain, he couldn't feel the wounds, could he? Her eyes welled slightly, she still didn't understand why she felt this way about this boy who had just shown up not two days ago. She stroked his face again and went to find Leon, as she walked away Jei opened his eyes but didn't call after her as he desired too. 

* * *

"Oh, Jeiko! You were so brave!" cooed Selphie, 

"Hey, don't put it all on me, that guy over there had a lot to do with it to" he gestured at Leon, "Let's go get some food and leave these two together," Yuffie had just walked in. Selphie agreed and her and Jeiko rose to head to the galley. As Selphie rounded the corner a slight gust of wind blew her skirt high and Jeiko cheered. 

"Is he alright?" asked Leon, 

"I don't know, he looked like he was in pain, but he's sleeping," She replied, taking a seat next to him,

"I owe him. I thought I didn't like him at all, but those two are special... they seem to just fit in with everyone else like they've been here from the start," 

"I've noticed it too," she looked down at the floor, "Leon-"

"You don't need to say it. I don't like it at all, but I guess we should leave it alone for now," She looked at him and smiled then kissed him on the cheek and changed the subject. 

*notes: It's been a while... I know. This chapter was written a while ago but as I was wrapping it up my word processor decided to be illegal so I lost it all, pretty dumb for not saving it earlier, huh? Anyway this a little less than half of what I had written before, I'll try to update soon, k? 


End file.
